Falcon's Talons
are weapons found in Ninja Gaiden II, Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Plus, Ninja Gaiden 3 and Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge. This unique weapon consists of customized gauntlets with large steel claws worn on the hands and feet. They are found in Chapter 2, inside the building that overlooks the courtyard with the Rod of Trials Shrine, just before the flight of stairs up to the Castle of the Dragon. You'll have to fight many Black Spider Ninjas once you enter this building. If you do not get them here you can later purchase them from the shop. They return in NGIII as downloadable weapons and are acquired via falcon in Razor's Edge. History Taken from in-game information: This weapon is an evolved version of the hand claws, or tekko-kagi, which have been an essential part of the Ninja's arsenal since ancient times. The design of the claws embodies the immense power of birds of prey. The weapon features not only steel claws strapped to the hands, but bladed foot attachments as well. All Ninja master martial arts using hands and feet, and this weapon instantly allows them to convert their physical attacks into cutting and slashing movements. Although the claw blades themselves are short, this is more than made up for by the attachment of multiple blades to each appendage. This increases the overall cutting surface and results in devastating attack capability. Due to its savage brutality, this weapon has long been feared. In addition, because they are based on a protective gauntlet design, the claws have high defense capability, making them extremely well-rounded weapons. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: *Very fast. *Easy moves. *Very easy to de-limb with. *Lethal against groups, and unarmored enemies including Werewolves and Van Gelfs. *Capable of performing Flying Swallow + Izuna Drop follow up (Ninja Gaiden 2/Sigma 2). *They can perform 'Heavenly Justice', acting exactly the same way as it did with the Tonfa (NGIII/''RE''). Weaknesses: *Short-Range. *Lacks more powerful guard breaker moves. *Not particularly powerful. *Not very effective against armored enemies. Moves List Normal *Lion's Roar: X, X, X, X, X *Heavenly Wolf (LVL2): X, X, X, Y, Y, Y, Y *Ravenous Wolf (Throw)(LVL2): X, X, X, Hold Y *Panther Tail Kick: X, X, X, Forward + X, X, X *Running Flame (LVL2): X, X, Y, Y *Tiger's Crushing Claw: X, X, Forward + X *Crushing Vermillion Bird Strike (LVL3): X, X, Forward + X, X, X, X, X, X *Izuna Drop (Throw)(LVL3): X, X, Forward + X, X, X, X, X, Y *Wings of the Phantom Roc (LVL3): X, X, Forward + X, X, Y, Y *Wings of the Vermillion Bird (LVL3): X, X, Forward + X, Y, Y, Y, Y *Vermillion Bird Strike (LVL3): X, X, Forward + Y, Y, Y *Flying Tiger's Claw: X, Y, X *Crushing Vermillion Bird Strike (LVL2): X, Y, X, X, X, X *Izuna Drop (Throw)(LVL2): X, Y, X, X, X, Y *White Tiger Flurry: Forward + X, X, X *White Tiger Gouge: Forward + X, X, X, Y *Bared Lion's Fang (Throw): Forward + X, X, X, Hold Y *Thunderous Lion's Roar (LVL2): Forward + X, X, X, X, X, X *White Tiger Gouge (LVL2): Forward + X, X, X, X, Y *Thunderous Lion's Roar (Throw)(LVL2): Forward + X, X, X, X, Hold Y *Bear Strike: Y, Y *Charging Roar (LVL2): Y, Y, Y *Furious Tiger Claw: Y, Y, Forward + Y *Furious Tiger Kick (LVL2): Y, Y, Forward + Y, Y *Gouging Wold Claw (Throw): Y, Y, Forward + Y, Hold Y *King of Beasts: Hold Y *Claws of a Hundred Beasts: Hold Y (Essence Technique) *Fury of the Divine Beasts: Hold Y (Ultimate Technique) *Thunderous Earth: Forward + Y *Cry of the Phoenix (LVL2): Forward + Y, Y *Beast's Claw Kick: While running X *Charging Tiger's Claw: While running Y, Y *Charging Tiger's Kick (LVL2): While running Y, Y, Y *Gouging Wolf Claw (Throw)(LVl2): While running Y, Y, Y *Ring of Nine Tails (LVL2): Spin control stick 360, Y *Black Tortoise of Water: While blocking X, X, X *Black Tortoise of Wind (LVL2): While blocking X, X, X, X, X, X *Claw of the Phantom Roc: While blocking Y *Bared Lions's Fang: While blocking Hold Y *Haunting Dog: Y Next to a downed enemy While Airborne *Flying Tiger's Claw: X *Curshing Vermillion Bird Strike (LVL2): X, X, X, X *Izuna Drop (LVL2): X, X, X, Y *Three-Legged Bird: Y *Flying Swallow: Jumping towards enemy + Y *Flame of the Chimera: Jumping towards enemy + Y, X, X *Izuna Drop (Throw)(LVL2): Jumping towards enemy + Y, X, Y *Guillotine Throw (Throw): A + X while just jumping over human size enemy On Wall *Flyign Swallow: While wall running X or Y *Flame of the Chimera: While wall running X, X, X *Izuna Drop (Throw): While wall running X, X, Y *Azure Dragon Kick: X or Y *Swooping White Phoenix (LVL2): X, X *Decent of the Dragon: During Flying Bird Flip X *Falling Azure Dragon: During Flying Bird Flip Y *Moon of the Fox: During Flying Bird Flip Hold Y *Swooping White Phoenix: During Flying Bird Flip Y, X or Y, Y Aquatic *Submerged Tiger Claw: While running on water X, X *Submerged Crushing Jaw: While running on water X, Y *Surging Azure Dragon (LVL3) While running on water X, Y, Y *Cry of the Phoenix: While running on water Y, Y *Water Tiger's Crushing Claw: Floating at water surface X *Phantom Strike (LVL3): Floating at water surface X, X *Surging Azure Dragon (LVL3): Floating at water surface X, Y *Water Fox Kick: Floating at water surface Y *Fangs of the Water Dragon: While underwater X *Water Reptile Slash: While underwater Y Trivia *The Falcon's Talons (or FTs) are known for having the easiest Izuna drop move in the game, all that is needed to decimate a human or humanoid foe is, A+X, X,X,Y or Swallow, X, Y. In Ninja Gaiden 3, however, it has the same input as the Dragon Sword. *Genshin has similar claws on one of his hands, though he isn't equipped with any blades on his legs. *This is the only weapon where Ryu always stays in its fighting stance even if there aren't any enemies nearby. Gallery Image:Level 3 Falcon's Talons.png|Level 3 Falcon's Talons in Ninja Gaiden II Image:Ngii 20080508 screen012.jpg|Falcon's Talons in action. Image:Falcon's_Talons.jpg|Falcon's Talons in NG3 Image:Ng3dlc1.jpg|Ryu with Falcon's Talons in NG3 Category:Weapons Category:Intact